De lourds souvenirs
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Quand un corps est découvert dans le parc, Booth découvre un passé que Brennan à essayé à tout prix de cacher. Malgré tout, il sera là pour la soutenir, et l'aider à gérer un rôle nouveau pour elle... [Fic OOC/Thème pouvant être choquant]
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde! _

_J'ai eu une idée de fic cet après midi, et je me suis dit que ça vallait le coup de tester... Alors, dites moi si ça vaut le coup de continuer ou si j'arrête le massacre ici?  
>B&amp;B bien sûr, Hodgela sûrement aussi... <em>

_**Attention:** Dans cette fics, il y aura sûrement quelques passages assez durs ou assez explicites (violences, scènes d'amour...) mais pas vraiment beaucoup quand même vu qu'elle n'est que T! Ne croyez pas que je vais jouer ma psychopathe... j'ai que 15 ans, remember ^^ _

_Enfin voila, chapitre 1 assez court mais n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, SVP! _

* * *

><p>_ Booth! Grogna l'agent à moitié endormi en décrochant son téléphone.<p>

Il écouta quelques secondes la voix dans le combiné, puis raccrocha en soupirant. Il baissa les yeux sur la femme endormie dans ses bras, et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

_ Qui c'était? Demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

_ Cullen.

_ Oh non, geignit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

_ Et si…

En soupirant, elle se redressa.

_ Il est 4heures du matin! Qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi important que ça?

_ Un meurtre.

_ On pouvait très bien y aller dans deux heures.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, Bones, mais des ordres sont des ordres.

Il se leva et récupéra son boxer qui traînait au pied du lit avant de l'enfiler.

_ Je te préférais sans, dit Bones, taquine.

Il lui fit un petit sourire en réponse, et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser devint vite passionné, et Booth réagit quand il sentit qu'il avait été entraîné dans le lit et qu'il était à présent allongé sur sa partenaire nue, laissant ses mains parcourir son corps de déesse.

_ Bones… on doit vraiment y aller.

En grognant, elle le laissa se lever tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la douche. Elle entra dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau quand elle sentit le corps de son Co-équipier contre son dos.

_ Seeley… soupira Tempe en se retournant.  
>Elle croisa son regard noir de désir.<p>

_ Cullen nous attend, tu sais…

_ Je sais.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et qu'elle entourait ses hanches de ses jambes fines.

_ Tu es têtu… souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

_ Et c'est toi qui dit ça? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité…

_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire.

_ Laisse tomber, je me comprend, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle soupira, faisant semblant d'être lassée, et il coupa court à ses arguments en l'embrassant.

* * *

><p>_ Vous êtes en retard, Agent Booth! S'écria Cullen en le voyant arriver, tout en tapant du pied sur le sol.<p>

_ Désolé monsieur, s'excusa platement Booth, pas du tout désolé.

_ Bon. On a un squelette, trouvé dans la terre dans ce terrain vague.

Booth se tourna vers Bones, qui, le regard dans le vague, était légèrement blanche.

_ Ca va, Bones? Demanda Seeley.

_ Oui. Oui…

Pas convaincu, Booth se retourna vers son patron qui les mena au cadavre.

_ C'est… elle se racla la gorge pour continuer avec une voix plus posée. C'est un homme. La quarantaine, type caucasien.

Elle se releva et tituba quelques secondes.

_ Bones! Hey, Bones, ça va? S'inquiéta son partenaire en la tenant par les épaules.

_ Je vais bien, Booth, explosa-t-elle.

Il se recula, étonné.

_ heu.. Bien.

_ On emballe, s'écria-t-il à ses hommes en se retournant.

_ Bien monsieur.

Brennan, pour éviter toute confrontation, se dépêcha de retourner à la voiture. Booth ne parla pas pendant le chemin du retour au labo. L'ambiance dans la voiture était électrique, froide. Pas un son.

* * *

><p>_ On a quoi? Demanda Cam une fois le corps sur la table d'autopsie.<p>

_ Homme, quarantaine, caucasien, résuma Brennan d'une voix neutre.

_ OK. Cause de la mort?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Je dois examiner les restes.

_ Ma chérie, s'écria Angela en arrivant sur la plateforme. Tu veux une reconstitution d'urgence?

_ oui, ange, s'il te plaît.

_ Mais.. Pourquoi?

_ S'il te plait, Angela. Je te le demande en tant que faveur.

_ Okay, Sweety. Mais il me faudra une explication…

Brennan évita la question et se réfugia dans son bureau. Avec un coup d'œil entendu, Angela envoya Booth la voir.

_ Bones, murmura Booth en s'approchant de sa Co- équipière, assise sur son canapé, la tête dans les mains.

_ Laisse moi, Seeley. C'est vraiment pas le moment.

_ Bones, je veux juste…

_ Ne m'appelle pas Bones! Hurla Tempérance en se levant, dévoilant son visage baigné de larmes.

Booth, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, la regardait, sans dire un mot.

_ Chérie? Dit Angela. J'ai un visage…  
>Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, comprenant que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour les interrompre.<p>

_ Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je te verrais plus tard.

_ Non, Ange. Dis moi qui c'est, s'il te plait, demanda Brennan en se tournant vers elle.

_ Son nom est Michael Philippe.

Brennan laissa couler une larme sur sa joue et s'effondra sur le canapé.

_ Bones, dit moi ce qui va pas, murmura Booth en s'approchant d'elle.

_ J'ai tué cet homme, Seel, souffla Brennan en le regardant, les yeux baignés de larmes.

_ Oh mon Dieu… Chuchota Angela.

* * *

><p><em>Alors, vos avis? Je continue, ou je cours me cacher? <em>

_J'attends vos commentaires, positifs et négatifs!  
>Bisous bisous<br>XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, como està? Face à l'incompréhension générale, je poste la suite... merci à tous pour vos commentaires, y compris à ceux auquels je n'ai pas pu répondre! (L(é?)a, spoketheorange, Matmat, Mione, Sonia...) bisous à vous et encore un gros merci! Sonia, je crois que tu m'avais demandé un crossover Bones/castle, mais j'en ai déjà un en cours (Bones/Castle principalement et un peu de NCIS) il est accessible de mon profil, c'est "Toujours là pour toi" donc si tu veux aller y faire un tour... bisous!

Voila la suite ;)

* * *

><p>_ Brennan n'est coupable de rien! Cria Angela à Booth, le poursuivant dans les couloirs du FBI.<p>

_ Je ne peux rien faire, Angela! Elle a avoué! Répondit Booth, dévasté depuis que sa coéquipière et amante avait avoué avoir tué l'homme du parc.

_ Alors si elle l'a tué, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Il méritait de souffrir.

Booth s'arrêta et se retourna.

_ Je sais tout ça, Ange. Mais je dois aller l'interroger. Je vais prendre Sweets, il pourra nous aider, d'accord?

Angela, les larmes aux yeux, se jeta dans ses bras.

_ Aide là, Booth, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Je sais que tu l'aimes autant que moi.

Sans rien répondre, l'agent entra en salle d'interrogatoire. Son cœur se serra en voyant sa coéquipière les yeux baignés de larmes, sanglotant et tremblante.

_ Tempérance Brennan, commença-t-il en se rendant compte que sa voix flanchait. Vous avez avoué avoir tué cet homme, Michael Philippe.

_ Oui, dit-elle, la voix brisée.

_ Retirez-vous vos aveux? Demanda-t-il en priant intérieurement.

_ Non.

Il s'assit face à elle.

_ Vous devez alors tout me raconter, et depuis le début.  
>Tempérance prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit:<p>

_ J'avais 16ans. J'étais en famille d'accueil, et cet homme, dit-elle en montrant la photo du doigt, était la personne qui m'hébergeait.

Le cœur de Seeley se serra, craignant la suite. La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit et Sweets entra, s'asseyant à côté de Booth.

_ Continuez, Dr Brennan, dit Sweets d'une voix douce.

_ Il était gentil, les premiers mois. Puis il venait souvent me voir quand sa femme n'était pas là. Il m'offrait des colliers, des boucles d'oreilles. Il me demandait toujours où elles étaient quand je ne les mettait pas, alors je les portais. Pendant quelques semaines, ça n'a été que ça. Puis un jour, sa femme avait eu une maladie, et elle était à l'hôpital. Il est venu me voir, le soir. Il n'arrêtait pas de se tenir près de moi… et quand je suis allée me coucher…

Un sanglot étouffa sa voix, et les deux hommes en face eurent la nausée.

_ Il m'a violée, dans ma chambre. J'avais mal…

Elle se stoppa et ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration.

_ Il venait tous les soirs, quand sa femme n'était pas là. J'avais constamment peur, constamment mal…

_ Mais? Dit Sweets, sachant qu'il y aurait une complication.

_ Un jour, je me sentais mal… j'avais des nausées… J'avais des migraines…

Seeley se leva, les larmes aux yeux. C'était plus que ce qu'il espérait supporter.

_ Booth, vous devriez attendre dans la salle d'observation, murmura Sweets.

Sans rien dire, l'agent sortit.

_ Continuez, Dr Brennan.

_ J'étais enceinte de deux mois, quand je l'ai su. Il l'a su, bien sûr, et il m'a interdit de le dire à sa femme… il m'a aussi interdit d'avorter.

Elle baissa la tête.

_ Je ne sais pas comment il l'a caché à sa femme, peut-être étais-ce dû au fait qu'elle était gravement malade, mais ma grossesse est arrivé à son terme.

_ Qu'avez-vous fait du bébé, Dr Brennan? S'enquit Sweets en prenant sa main.

_ Je ne sais pas… il l'a pris.

Elle explosa en sanglots.

_ C'était un petit garçon, Sweets… Il était si mignon! Je l'ai appelé Max, en hommage à mon père disparu. Mais il me l'a pris… Je ne sais pas où il l'a emmené… ou même si il l'a tué…

Elle ravala un sanglot, et continua bravement:

_ Mais il n'avait pas arrêter de me violer pour autant, et… Un jour, il m'a emmené dans ce terrain vague. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quand il a appelé un ami pour venir le rejoindre, j'ai compris. Il avait un couteau, à sa ceinture, constamment. Alors j'ai attendu qu'il soit près de moi, trop occupé à me déshabiller pour faire attention à mes gestes, et j'ai pris le couteau.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Sweets, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire.

_ Je l'ai tué, Sweets… je l'ai poignardé. J'ai tué cet homme…

Elle se remit à sangloter et Sweets se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras où elle se laissa aller.

Booth s'attendait à tout. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'ait tué par accident, pour venger quelqu'un… Mais pour se défendre d'un viol? Après le meurtre présumé de son bébé?

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, après tous les aveux, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.  
>_ Booth? Fit Sweets en entrant dans la salle d'observation.<p>

_ Sweets… Sa voix était faible, cassée.

_ Elle est très forte, heureusement, mais je crois que le mur qu'elle s'était bâti pendant ces années s'est écroulé.

_ Comment.. L'aider?

_ Pour la reconstruire, il faut lui montrer qu'on l'aime, qu'elle peut nous faire confiance. Et…

_ Quoi?  
>_ au fond d'elle, elle espère que son bébé est encore vivant. Qu'elle le retrouvera, un jour.<p>

_ Pensez-vous qu'il est encore vivant? Qu'on peut le retrouver?

_ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, agent Booth.

_ Merci, Sweets.

Il se retourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta pour rajouter:

_ Ramenez là chez vous. Je m'occuperais de Cullen, ne vous inquiétez pas. Emmenez là à votre appartement, veillez sur elle ce soir.

Booth hocha la tête. A l'institut et au FBI, personne n'était au courant de leur liaison à part Angela.

_ Je suis désolée, Booth, murmura Brennan quand ils furent tous les deux sur le canapé.  
>Booth lui avait préparé un chocolat chaud, et il la tenait fermement dans ses bras.<p>

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Bones. Tu es la victime dans cette histoire.

_ J'ai tué un homme, Booth! Cria-t-elle tandis que des larmes se frayaient à nouveau un chemin sur ses joues.

_ Il t'a violée pendant plus d'un an! Il t'as pris ton bébé!

_ J'ai eu si peur, Booth… Il m'avait emmené dans un hangar désaffecté pour que j'accouche. J'avais mal, j'avais peur! J'étais seule, et terrifiée, et lui il m'avait laissé.

_ Il est revenu quand le bébé est né?

_ Quelques heures plus tard. Il ne m'a pas adressé un mot, il a pris son fils, et il est parti. Je l'ai supplié, à genoux, en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, de me laisser Max, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il me l'a arraché des bras, et il est parti.

_ Je vais t'aider à le retrouver, Bones.

Elle leva son regard plein d'espoir sur lui.

_ Tu.. Tu ferais ça?

_ Je ferais tout pour toi, ma Bones. Je t'aime.

Elle se blottit contre lui, profitant de la chaleur de son corps.

_ Merci, Seeley. Je t'aime tant…

* * *

><p>Voila... alors, j'arrête tout de suite le massacre? J'ai poussé le bouchon trop loin?<br>Ou je continue parce que vous voulez savoir la suite?  
>Donnez moi vos avis, les amis! (oh, une rime!)<p>

Bisous bisous  
>XOXO<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Kikou tout le monde! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour toutes vos reviews, comme dit Solealuna, 35 reviews en deux chapitres, c'est seulement innimaginable! :O j'en suis encore choquée! _

_Je vous remercie encore mille fois!  
>Je vous poste donc le prochain chapitre avant mon brevet (ce qui veut dire plein de révisions et moins de temps pour écrire)! mais je fais face à un problème de taille: panne d'inspiration pour cette fic! Alors je vous en supplie, Aidez moi! Proposez-moi des opportunités pour retrouver Max... car une fois que je l'ai retrouvé j'ai plein d'idées, mais aucune pour le retrouver lol<br>Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre! _

* * *

><p>_ Alors, Cam, qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda Booth en s'approchant du corps.<p>

_ Mr Philippe avait une tumeur au cerveau, d'après mon autopsie.

_ C'est ce qui l'a tué?

_ Apparemment c'est ce coup de couteau, là, dit-elle en désignant le thorax de l'homme.

Booth soupira.

_ Mais, continua Cam, si il n'avait pas reçu ce coup, il serait mort quelques semaines plus tard de sa tumeur.

Le visage de Booth s'illumina.

_ Tu crois que tu peux faire en sorte que cette tumeur soit la cause du décès, Cam?

_ Seeley..

_ Ecoute, Camille, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Brennan à tué cette personne car il l'avait violée et lui avait pris son enfant, j'aimerais que tu réfléchisse à ce que lui, (il désigna le corps) il aurait mérité.

_ Booth, si le FBI l'apprend…

_ Il n'a qu'à pas l'apprendre. Je me charge du FBI.

Elle fit naviguer ses yeux du corps à Booth, avant de déclarer d'une voix forte:

_ Cet homme est mort de cause naturelle. Je vais rendre mon rapport. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'enquête.

_ Merci, souffla Booth avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Brennan.

_ Quoi de neuf, Bones? Demanda-t-il d'un air guilleret en entrant.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, Booth!

_ Cam a trouvé la cause du décès de votre corps…  
>En la voyant blanchir à vue d'œil, il rajouta avec empressement:<p>

_ Elle a conclu à une mort naturelle. Michael avait une tumeur au cerveau, et il lui restait quelques jours à vivre. C'est sûrement ce qui l'a tué, murmura-t-il.

_ Il faut que j'aille remercier Camille, soupira Brennan. Elle a risqué son poste sur ce coup là.

_ Elle t'aime, tu sais! Beaucoup de gens ici t'aiment.

_ Je vous aime aussi, Booth. Je vous aime tous. Angela, bien sûr, Hodgins avec ses conspirations, Cam avec ses blagues pas drôles, Sweets avec son air de gamin de douze ans, toi, bien sûr, … Zack.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

_ Comment on va faire, Booth? Demanda Brennan d'une toute petite voix.

_ Pour retrouver Max? On va d'abord aller voir Mme Philippe.

_ Elle était malade, Booth, elle ne doit plus être vivante, depuis douze ans.

_ Il faut vérifier, Bones. Ne jamais perdre espoir, murmura-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de sa partenaire.

Quelqu'un à l'entrée se racla la gorge, et ils se séparèrent, gênés.

_ Désolés, s'excusa Sweets en entrant. Mais j'aimerais venir avec vous.

_ Bien sûr, acquiesça Brennan.

Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'institut, et dans la SUV de Booth, il prit la parole.

_ Alors Sweets, pourquoi avez-vous voulu venir?

_ Je me sens… il hésita sur les mots, concerné de près par cette affaire.

Le silence de Brennan indiqua aux deux hommes qu'elle désirait du calme, ils se turent donc le reste du trajet.

_ On y est, dit Booth en se garant devant la maison.

Brennan regarda l'immense bâtisse en frissonnant.

_ Ca va? Murmura Booth en la prenant contre lui.

_ Je… Oui. Ca me rappelle juste de mauvais souvenirs.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la porte, et Booth sonna.

_ Mme Philippe? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années ouvrait la porte.  
>_ Elle-même, soupira-t-elle. Que voulez-vous.<p>

_ Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions à propos de votre mari. Pouvons-nous entrer?

_ Mon mari a disparu il y a douze ans, Mr L'agent, dit-elle en se poussant pour les laisser entrer. Il a bien fait, d'ailleurs, ou je l'aurais achevé de mes mains.

_ Pourquoi dites-vous ça? Demanda Sweets en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ce salaud mettait du poison dans mon café tous les matin! Je mourrais à petit feu, personne ne trouvait pourquoi! Mais miracle, une fois qu'il a été parti, j'allais mieux!

_ Est-ce juste pour ça? Demanda plus doucement Booth.

Elle soupira de nouveau bruyamment, puis s'assit sur le canapé.

_ On avait une petite jeune en famille d'accueil à ce moment là. J'avais quelques doutes, vous savez…

_ Sur quoi?

_ Je pense.. Qu'il la violait, quand j'étais clouée au lit, le soir. Cette pauvre gosse était effrayée de tout, le matin, et je l'entendais pleurer toute la nuit…  
>Elle secoua la tête et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.<p>

_ Vous aviez raison, murmura Tempe en parlant pour la première fois.

La vielle femme releva les yeux, surprise, et elle croisa le regard azur de l'anthropologue.

_ Tem… Tempérance? Bafouilla-t-elle.

Bones hocha la tête doucement.

_ Oh mon Dieu, s'écria Mme Philippe en se levant et en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas bien! J'ai eu si peur pour toi, tu sais! Tu avais disparu en même temps que Michael, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait emmenée…  
>Elle serra la jeune femme dans ses bras en sanglotant.<p>

_ J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas? Il te violait le soir… Oh mon Dieu! Mais pourquoi ne m'a tu jamais rien dit?

_ J'avais peur.. Tellement peur de lui!

_ je suis désolée, ma chérie, murmura Mme Philippe en reprenant son ancien petit surnom sans s'en rendre compte. Vraiment désolée.

_ Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

Elles se rassirent toutes les deux, et Brennan prit la main de la vielle dame dans la sienne.

_ Julia, je dois savoir quelque chose: Est-ce qu'un jour, votre mari est rentré avec un nouveau né à la maison?

La femme fronça les sourcils, mais secoua négativement la tête.

_ Non, je ne m'en souviens pas.

_ Où aurait-il pu mettre un enfant qu'il venait de récupérer, demanda Booth.

_ Je ne sais pas… Mais attendez, d'où vient cet enfant dont vous me parlez? S'écria Julia.

Devant le silence des trois agents, elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, figée d'une expression d'horreur.

_ Non! Non, dis moi que ce n'est pas possible, Tempérance! Il ne t'as pas fait un bébé?

Bones hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Oh mon dieu… je suis désolée…  
>Tant d'émotions d'un coup firent craquer la pauvre femme qui s'écroula sur Bones, en pleurs.<p>

_ Je veux retrouver mon bébé, Julia, murmura Bones. Je vous en supplie, aidez moi!

_ Je…

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une petite pièce, d'où elle sortit un carnet.  
>_ Je n'ai gardé que ce carnet, de mon mari. Il ne s'en séparait jamais, il notait tout dedans.<p>

_ Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil? Demanda Brennan.

La femme lui tendit, et elle le feuilleta jusqu'à atteindre une date.

_30 Juin 1998_

_Naissance de Max à 4h15.  
>Ait emmené à Billy. Transaction avec famille demain.<br>__ Qui est Billy? Demanda Booth qui avait lu au dessus de l'épaule de sa partenaire.

_ Billy était un ami pas très net de Michael. Il trempait dans les affaires sales.

_ Vous connaissez son nom de famille?  
>_ Oh oui, je m'en souviens! Billy Joe!<br>_ C'est une blague? Demanda Sweets.

_ Non. Je crois que ce n'était pas son vrai nom, mais il l'avait fait changer.

_ Bien, merci encore Mme Philippe, dit Brennan en se levant. Puis-je garder le calepin?

_ Bien sûr. Surtout, si tu retrouves ton bébé, et c'Est ce que je te souhaite bien sûr, préviens moi.

_ d'accord, merci Julia.

Sur ce, ils quittèrent tous les trois la maison et retournèrent au FBI pour rechercher le certain Billy Joe.

* * *

><p><em>Voila! Alors? Avis, commentaires?<br>N'oubliez pas, cette fic est en stand by tant que je n'ai pas d'idées pour retrouver Max... Aidez moi! _

_Une petite review me ferait énoooooooooooooooormément plaisir et me redonnera peut-être l'inspiration...  
>Bisous bisous<em>

_XOXO_

_PS: Si vous voulez une bonne histoire B&B, allez voir la fic de Mia048 "comment y arriver". Postez pleins de com's, elle le mérite! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde! Je suis réellement désolée de ne pas tenir cette fic à jour régulièrement, mais elle ne m'inspire plus du tout, car je trouve toutes mes idées irréalistes! :S  
>Ce chapitre est court, mais essentiel pour le reste...<br>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et a vos claviers! _

* * *

><p>_ Alors, commença Booth en ouvrant le dossier, Billy Joe de son ancien nom Henry Joe, est né au Texas le 24 Juillet 1968. Il a commencé à dériver vers le trafic de drogue a 15 ans, puis s'est fait arrêter la première fois à 21ans. Il a passé 5 ans en prison, puis est sorti. C'est écrit ici qu'il a commis bien des délits depuis, mais les flics n'ont jamais pu l'inculper. Apparemment, Monsieur avait un très bon avocat…<p>

_ Rien d'autre sur lui? Demanda Brennan en sautillant d'impatience sur sa chaise.

_ On va aller lui rendre une petite visite.

Il se leva, prit ses clefs et ils sautèrent dans la voiture, en direction de l'appartement de Billy Joe.

_ Mr Joe? Demanda Brennan quand un homme ouvrit la porte de l'emplacement indiqué.

_ lui-même, soupira l'homme, visiblement très ennuyé. Que me veulent les feds, encore?

_ Vous avez été arrêté il y a quelques années pour trafic d'enfants. On voudrait vous parler d'un certain bébé.

_ Je n'ai pas été inculpé pour ce trafic.

_ Mais on sait que vous étiez dedans. Alors soit vous nous aidez et on vous laisse tranquille, soit on trouve quelque chose de lourd dans votre dossier et on vous inculpe.

L'homme fit un grimace et but une gorgée de sa bière avant de les laisser rentrer à contrecœur.

_ Quel gosse vous intéresse? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son canapé sans inviter ses hôtes à faire de même.

_ Max Brennan, s'empressa d'ajouter Bones.

Il la regarda, et parut réfléchir un instant avant de dire:

_ M'en souviens, de celui là. Philippe me l'avait amené.. On l'a revendu cher.

Brennan serra les poings, mais Booth lui jeta un œil d'avertissement.

_ A qui l'avez-vous revendu? Demanda-t-il calmement même s'il ne désirait qu'une chose: lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

_ Un dénommé Josh Davidson. (petit clin d'œil à ceux qui regardent Castle ^^). Sa femme voulait un gamin, mais il ne voulait pas avoir sa part de responsabilité dans le fait d'en avoir un. Alors… il m'en a acheté un.

_ Sauriez-vous où il habite? Demanda Bones en commençant à s'impatienter.

_ Il habite à deux rues d'ici. Maison 742.

_ Merci, monsieur, ajouta Booth avant de sortir.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout de la rue et s'arrêtèrent devant la maison 742.

_ attends, Booth, murmura Bones en l'attrapant par le poignet.

IL fit volte face et la regarda dans les yeux.  
>Elle fuyait son regard.<p>

_ Si on le retrouve là bas, comment je vais faire? Murmura-t-elle tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

_ On va voir ça là bas, Bones. Mais je te promets que tu récupèreras ton fils.  
>Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.<br>Elle lui sourit en l'invita à avancer jusqu'à la porte.

Il sonna, et quelques secondes plus tard, une femme vint ouvrir.

_ C'est pour quoi? Demanda la femme d'une voix hésitante.

_ FBI, agent spécial Booth et sa partenaire, Dr Brennan.  
>La femme eut le regard qui changea, elle eut un air paniqué.<p>

_ Que voulez vous? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

_ Nous voudrions vous parler d'un enfant que vous auriez adopté il y a une douzaine d'années.

La femme essaya de refermer la porte, mais Booth l'en empêcha.

_ Madame, soit vous parlez soit on rentre. C'est votre choix.

_ Oh non, geignit la femme. Mon mari va se demander ou je suis! Si il apprend que je suis avec des fédéraux…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens mais sa voix démontrait la terreur qu'elle ressentait.

_ Avez-vous adopté un enfant, Mme Davidson?

_ IL y a douze ans, oui, j'ai adopté mon fils.  
>Le cœur de Brennan se serra à l'entente de ses mots. Son fils avait déjà une mère, il l'aimait surement beaucoup, et elle n'avait pas de place dans son cœur contrairement à elle.<p>

_ Où est-il maintenant? Demanda Booth calmement, même si la nervosité se sentait dans sa voix.

_ Il est.. Dans sa chambre.  
>Bones eut un petit vertige, et elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de Booth.<p>

_ Il va falloir qu'on se parle, Mme Davidson, dit Booth.  
>La femme accepta à contre cœur de venir parler avec eux dans le jardin, et les deux partenaires lui racontèrent toute l'histoire du début.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Alors? Verdict?<br>Je ne suis vraiment pas fière de moi sur ce chapitre!  
>N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review, et en partageant quelques idées si vous en avez! :)<br>merci d'avance!  
>Bisous bisous<em>

_XOXO _


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde! Me revoila sur cette histoire, et je vous annonce officiellement que mon inspiration est revenue quand à cette histoire, et ce grâce à **Solaluna**, ma miss corse qui m'a sauvé en écrivant une bonne partie de ce chapitre! :) Allez faire un tour dans ses histoires, et laissez des commentaires, elles sont géniales! :D  
>Voila, je vous remercie encore une fois tous d'être aussi fidèles et surtout de patienter autant, je m'excuse encore de mes retards... :S<br>Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas ma petite review à la fin! :D_

* * *

><p>_ Oh mon dieu… Soupira la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur un muret environnant.<p>

_ Nous sommes désolés, Mme Davidson. Mais…

_ Je comprend, murmura la femme, les larmes aux yeux. Vous voulez récupérer votre fils. C'est…. Normal. Après tout, vous êtes sa mère.

Un bruit se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la maison, et les deux agents tournèrent la tête vers la porte, pour apercevoir un enfant.

Il avait les yeux bleu nuit, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille. Il toisait les agents avec un air farouche.

_ Ma mère? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Mme Davidson. Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était morte! Lui reprocha-t-il d'un ton dur.

Il regardait sa mère adoptive avec un regard noir. Celle ci ne savait pas quoi dire et jouait avec les manches de sa tenue. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de placer quelque mots.

-Max... c'était plus simple de te faire croire que ta mère était morte que la vérité...

-Ça veut dire que pendant toutes ses années, tu m'as menti ?

-C'était pour ton bien...

-Non ! Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est la vérité ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me mente encore.

Pendant l'échange, Tempérance ne pouvait détacher son regard de son fils. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était un petit bébé qui venait a peine d'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde. Et maintenant, 12 ans après, c'était un jeune adolescent qui semblait intelligent. Elle avait les jambes qui tremblaient sous l'émotion. Booth lui serrait convulsivement la main pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il détailla l'ado. Il avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère, et aussi les mimiques du visage qu'elle quand elle est en colère. Il avait aussi la même forme de visage que Max senior. C'était un vrai Brennan. S'il n'y avait pas cette histoire, il aurait juré que sa compagne l'avait fait seule. L'adolescent souffla et se tourna enfin vers Tempérance qui sentit sa respiration se couper.

-Ça veut dire... que vous êtes ma mère ?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'anthropologue qui, ne pouvant parler, hocha la tête. Le garçon se pinça les lèvres. Booth vit alors les deux yeux du jeune se chargeaient d'un vert éclatant. Une étincelle s'était allumé dans son regard.

-Mais... je.. crois que je vous ait déjà vu quelque part...

IL mit son doigt contre sa tempe pour chercher dans ses méninges. Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-Gosh...Vous êtes Tempérance Brennan ? La célèbre anthropologue et écrivain a succès ?

Tempérance ne put empêcher un sourire de se frayer un chemin sur son visage.

-Oui.. c'est moi.

La bouche de Max s'ouvrit en grand et il passa sa main dans les cheveux. Brennan, malgré elle reconnu en ça un tic qu'avait Booth...

-Je suis le fils... de Tempérance Brennan...

Il s'appuya sur le banc à ses côtés et s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

-Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? J'ai besoin de faits pour fonctionner !

-Moi je crois que je peux...

Brennan lui avait sourit, sourire qu'il lui rendit timidement. Max était vraiment le fils de Brennan.

-On peut parler ? Seuls je veux dire ? Enfin sans vouloir vous vexer Monsieur...

-Booth. Je m'appelle Seeley Booth. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends totalement.

Le garçon hocha la tête e se tourna vers sa mère.

-Si vous voulez on peut monter dans ma chambre...

-Avec plaisir.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et fit signe a sa maman de le suivre. Ils traversèrent un couloir assez étroit et arrivèrent dans une chambre.

La chambre était simple, les murs étaient blanc avec des bordures bleus. Un lit une place était dans le coin de la salle et un bureau trônait a côté. Une toute petite armoire contre le mur et des piles de livres dans une caisse en bois finissait la décoration. Aucun jeu, pas de console, pas de posters rien. Cette chambre était froide, comme une chambre d'hôpital. Devant l'observation de Tempérance, il choisit de répondre a sa question silencieuse.

-Mr Davidson ne veut pas dépenser des sous pour moi. Donc pas de déco. De toute façon je m'en fiche je ne m'en sert que pour dormir et faire mes devoirs. La seul chose que j'aime c'est la terrasse.

En effet, sa porte fenêtre donnait sur une petite terrasse ou une chaise était installée.

-Max... tu as des questions ?

-Comment je suis arrivé là ? Pourquoi vous m'avez abandonné ?

-Oh Max... je ne t'aurais jamais abandonné je te le promets. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te garder... mais ça n'a pas suffit...

-S'il vous plait. Dites moi tout, sans rien me cacher.

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Des viols jusqu'au meurtre par auto défense. Elle lui raconta comment ils avaient trouvé le corps et comment ils avaient retrouvé sa trace.

-Wahou...C'est horrible ce que tu as vécu...

Quand le tutoiement s'installa dans la phrase de Max, Bones eut les larmes aux yeux.

-Dis... ça veut dire que je peux partir d'ici ?

-Si tu le souhaite. Ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux.

-Je le serais loin de tous ces mensonges. Loin de cette menteuse que j'appelais Maman. Loin de cet homme qui me bat.. Loin de cette vie pourrie.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine quand son fils se confia a elle. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne pour le soutenir. Il releva le regard vers les yeux verts de Bones en demandant d'une voix hésitante.

-Est ce que je peux t'appeler Maman ?

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.

-Tu n'as même pas besoin de poser la question Max.

Il sourit et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle le serra aussi fort que possible sentant son odeur qui lui plaisait tant. Elle pleura contre ses cheveux alors que le garçon serrait les hanches de sa mère comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne l'abandonne.

Après quelques instants, ils se séparèrent, les yeux brillants.

-Je fais mes valises et je te suis Maman.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Il se leva et récupéra quelques vêtements et prit deux livres dans sa caisse. Un sur l'Univers et un autre, un best-sellers écrit par Tempérance Brennan. Elle sourit et le vit prendre une petite peluche. Un dauphin qui pouvait tenir dans le creux de sa main.

-Je sais.. que c'est irrationnel, mais je me suis attaché a cette peluche.

-Je comprends Max.

-Allez Maman. Partons d'ici.  
>En descendant les escaliers, Max lui demanda:<p>

_ Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, es-tu avec l'homme qui est en bas… Bouv?

_ Booth? Oh, heu oui.

Elle rougit, ne savant pas comment annoncer sa relation avec son partenaire à son fils à peine retrouvé.

_ Il t'aime beaucoup, ça se voit à son regard. Dit le garçon.

_ Je l'aime beaucoup aussi.

_ Vous avez des enfants? J'ai des frères et sœurs? Demanda-t-il tout excité en arrivant en bas.

_ Booth à un fils de 10 ans, Parker.

Le sourire que lui offrit le garçon réchauffa instantanément le cœur de Brennan.

_ Trop cool! Tu penses qu'il m'apprécieras?

_ Parker est un enfant très gentil, et il s'intéresse à la science. Au grand dam de son père, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.  
>_ Je t'ai entendu, Bones, soupira Booth.<p>

Elle lui tira la langue et il leva les yeux au ciel. Max s'arrêta devant sa mère, qui avait les larmes aux yeux;

_ Va, dit-elle dans un murmure. Je le dirais à ton père.

_ Ce n'est pas mon père, déclara Max en entrant dans la voiture.

* * *

><p><em>Voili voilou! Alors? vous en avez pensé quoi?<br>Prochain chap: La rencontre entre Max et l'équipe! :)  
>Encore merci, Miss Corse, d'avoir sauvé cette fic de la faillite! 3 <em>

_Bisous bisous_

_XOXO _


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjours à touuuus! :D comment allez-vous depuis le temps?  
>Je suis encore désolée de vous avoir tant fait patienter, mais j'ai bossé pour mon Brevet... (je l'ai eu mention bien) donc voila je pense que ce chapitre sera le dernier, sauf si vous voulez que je fasse des épilogues plus tard... n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos idées!<br>Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews si gentilles, vous êtes vraiment adorables :) 3 _

_Je sais que j'avais initialement prévu de faire la rencontre avec l'équipe pour ce chapitre, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le moment… alors j'ai fait un petit saut dans le passé, où l'équipe apparaîtra aussi. Voila j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration en regardant ma maman danser sur « Le sud » de Nino Ferrer avec son Ipad dans la main … et son bracelet à grelot sur la cheville ^^ MERCI MAMAN :D 3  
>ne cherchez pas je suis issue d'une famille de fous ;)<em>

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et donnez moi votre avis! Biz! :)_

* * *

><p>SIX MOIS PLUS TARD…<p>

_ Papa! Bones! Levez-vous! S'écria Parker en sautant sur le lit.

_ Maman! Seeley, allez, debout! Continua Max en les secouant.

Booth grogna et enfouit sa tête sous la couverture.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça…? Soupira-t-il.

La jeune femme à côté de lui eut un petit rire.

_ C'est aujourd'hui, dit-elle simplement.

_ Oui! Fit Parker en sautillant d'impatience. Alleeeeez! Levez-vous!

Booth gronda et se releva brusquement, attrapant les deux garçons et les plaquant contre le matelas, les faisant rire aux éclats. Il fit courir ses mains sur leur ventre, les chatouillant tandis qu'ils riaient à gorge déployée. Bones le regardait faire en souriant. Max s'était très bien intégré dans sa famille, et ils faisait à présent les 400 coups avec son « demi-frère » comme il l'appelait. Les deux garçons s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, et ils avaient tous les deux la même passion pour la science… au grand damne de Seeley. Elle tira les couvertures et se leva, allant préparer le déjeuner pour les trois hommes de sa vie.

_ Maman, fit Max en s'asseyant, tu crois que je vais réussir?

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui tendit ses tartines.

_ J'ai confiance en toi, Max. tu es très intelligent, et je suis sûr que tu vas réussir. Ne t'en fais pas.

Booth et Parker arrivèrent peu après, et tandis qu'ils se mettaient à table, Bones contemplait sa nouvelle famille.  
>Elle avait eu du mal avec son fils, les premiers jours…<p>

_Flash back: _

__ Voila ta chambre, Max… tu voudras peut-être y ajouter quelques trucs, non? Demanda Seeley en déposant les affaires de l'enfant sur le lit, suivi par Bones. _

__ Non, ça me suffit… _

_Il s'assit sur le lit et commença a déballer ses affaires, les deux adultes proposèrent de l'aider. _

__ Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, répondit-il sans les regarder. _

_Bones et Booth n'insistèrent pas, et en ressortant, l'enfant s'excusa:_

__ Désolé… murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on veuille m'aider…_

__ Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Booth en souriant. On sera dans le salon. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu nous appelle, d'accord? _

_L'enfant hocha la tête, en souriant. _

_Fin flash back. _

Heureusement que Booth avait été là… il connaissait les sautes d'humeur des enfants de 12 ans, Parker ayant 10ans… D'ailleurs, Parker avait arrangé bien des choses quand il avait rencontre Max.

_Flash Back: _

__ Max, dit Bones en entrant dans la chambre. Je peux?  
>_ Bien sûr, maman, répondit le garçon en posant son livre d'anthropologie.<br>Leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés, Max étant ici depuis deux semaines, il commençait doucement à se faire au mode de vie de la scientifique, et il adorait l'accompagner au travail._

__ Ce soir, Parker, le fils de Seeley, va venir… Il vient pour te rencontrer! _

__ Chouette! S'exclama le gamin en sautant de son lit et en se dirigeant vers son armoire. Je met quelle tenue? Demanda-t-il à sa mère en désignant deux chemises. _

__ La bleue, répondit-elle en souriant. Ça rappellera tes yeux. _

_Max hocha la tête et enfila la chemise, avant de tourner sur lui-même et de demander à sa mère: _

__ Comment tu me trouves? _

_Sa mère se leva et arrangea son col. _

__ Très élégant, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. _

_Le sourire franc de son fils lui réchauffa le cœur. _

__ Allez, viens, Park va arriver, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. _

_L'enfant était nerveux, mais il suivit sa mère dans le salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Booth revenait en tenant la main de Parker. _

_Les deux enfants se toisèrent un moment, puis Parker tendit sa main à Max. _

__ Salut! Moi c'est Parker! T'es Max, c'est ça? _

_Max hocha timidement la tête en lui serrant la main. _

__ Papa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi… Il parait que tu adores Transformers? S'écria Parker. _

__ Oui, j'ai des figurines dans ma chambre… _

__ Trop cool! Tu me les montres? _

_Fin flash back._

Les deux garçons étaient devenus inséparables dès le soir même, au grand bonheur des parents. Rebecca avait accepté, après des supplications répétées de la part de Parker, de laisser son fils aller bien plus souvent chez son père. Les deux enfants étaient aussi passionnés par la science et l'anthropologie, si bien que Max Keenan faisait des cours aux deux jeunes garçons au Jefferson quand leurs parents travaillaient.

_ Grand père Max ne sera pas trop dur avec moi ? S'enquit de nouveau Max.

_ Il sera juste, Max. pas dur. Mais arrête de t'inquiéter, voyons!

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner et partirent en direction du Jeffersonian Institute, les deux garçons à l'arrière de la voiture chantant _Relax_ de Frankie goes to Hollywood en même temps que le disque. (cette fois ma mère danse sur cette chanson ^^). Ils arrivèrent et les deux enfants sortirent de la voiture en riant, se bousculant pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'interieur.

_ Salut chérie! Fit Angela en voyant Bones. Comment vont les deux petits monstres?

_ Salut Angie… ils sont stressés, ils ont un examen tout à l'heure.

Angela lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

_ Max et Parker n'ont pas à s'en faire…

_ C'Est-ce que j'essaye de leur faire comprendre depuis ce matin, mais ils ne veulent rien savoir.

Hodgins salua Booth en passant, et l'agent du FBI se dirigea sur la plateforme pour retrouver Camille.

_ Cullen m'a appelé, il paraît qu'on a une affaire? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, on vous attendait, on va pouvoir y aller.

Bones hocha la tête et avec un coup d'œil à son amant, elle se dirigea vers le laboratoire où Max Keenan donnait ses cours.

_ Les garçons! Dit-elle en entrant. Venez faire un bisou de bonne chance!

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers elle et l'embrassèrent sur la joue, tandis que Max Keenan faisait un clin d'œil à sa fille.

Booth embrassa les deux garçons avant de s'éloigner.

_ Alors Bones, tu viens? Dit-il une fois près de la voiture.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le rejoignit, faisant un petit coucou à ses deux enfants qui lui firent un signe de main derrière la vitre.

Ils repartirent une nouvelle fois vers leur quotidien, leur métier qu'ils aimaient, laissant derrière eux leurs enfants qui construisaient leur avenir pas à pas…

* * *

><p><em>Et voila... Donc je ne suis (encore) pas contente de ma fin, ni de ce chapitre au global... dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!<br>et faites moi part de vos idées si vous voulez un épilogue :)  
>Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous!<br>XOXO  
>Ps: pour ceux qui suivent mes autres histoires, je posterais une fiction sur Castle dans peu de temps... :) <em>


End file.
